


Save You Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Protective!Louis, Selfharm!Harry, abusivefather!harry, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a good kid. Always has been. Though he didn't have many friends. Ever since he was 7 his father had always been angry with him. He never understood why his dad would hit him. Or say mean things. By the time he's 17 he's got it all figured out. His dad is an abusive alcoholic and Harry can't find an escape. But ever since Louis Tomlinson found him crying in the bathroom, he's finally had someone in his life he can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of like a prologue/short first chapter.. again, not sure where this is going. i had the idea and i just wrote it all down. but again, still new here. i'm lexi.. let me know if this fic is okay.. thanks for your feedback :)

Harry walked down the hallway at school with a new bruise. He shook his curls to try to cover his throbbing black eye. He wore a long-sleeve shirt the cover up the fresh cuts on his wrist. He walked into class and sighed as he sat down. He looked at the ground and waited for the bell to ring.

Harry couldn’t really focus on the lesson, today especially. All he could think about was all the things his father yelled at him before punching him again. And again.  
“You’re worthless.” He shook his head trying to break his thoughts.  
“No wonder you don’t have any friends.” He picked up his pencil and attempted to write.  
“I hate you.” Harry looked at the ground and put down his pencil. He put his head down in his hands. He knew he was gonna cry. He knew the tears were coming.

Of all the things Harry’s father had said to him, none had ever been those three words. “I hate you.”

Harry promised himself he would never cry at school or anywhere besides his room really. He promised himself he wouldn’t let his father’s words affect him. After all, he was drunk. He couldn’t really mean what he said, could he?

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. His teacher and the rest of the class were looking at him. 

”Harry, is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry stood up and ran out of the classroom. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to cry, and he couldn’t help the tears from coming anyway. The first tear rolled down his cheek as he reached the bathroom. He locked himself in the stall and cried. He just bawled his eyes out. You told yourself you wouldn’t cry. Now look at you. You’re such a coward.

“Hello?” a small voice whispered with a knock on the stall door. “Are you alright?”

Harry quickly cleared his throat and took a deep breath before replying, “I’m fine.”

“Harry, is it? Listen, I saw you run into the bathroom a minute ago. You looked really upset. I don’t mean to bother you; I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yes, I’m fine. But thanks for asking.”

The boy heard a sniffle come from the stall. “If you’re not using the stall, could I come in?” he asked.

“Why? I told you I’m fine.”

“Please, just open the door.”

Harry stood up and slowly walked to unlock the stall door. He wiped the remaining tears and cleared his throat before opening it. He looked at the smaller boy standing in front of him. He looked into his sparkling blue eyes and attempted to smile. “See, I’m fine. You can use the stall if you need to. Sorry about that.”

“You are most certainly not okay,” the boy replied, “You’ve been crying, haven’t you?”

“No. I told you I’m fine. Now excuse me.” Harry said, brushing past the boy.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to see if..” he stopped when he saw Harry with his face in his hands again. He slowly walked over to him and gently wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry didn’t hesitate to hug back and he threw his head into the boy’s shoulder. He didn’t hold back. He let it all out. He cried for a few minutes and the boy stood and stroked his hair. 

Harry eventually lifted his head, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to..

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I understand. Everybody needs a good cry sometimes. Don’t think anything of it.” the boy replied smiling.

“Thank you for staying with me, you really didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s no problem really. I’m happy to help. Now you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay now,” Harry said, walking out of the bathroom, “Thank you.. Um.. I didn’t get your name.”

“Louis.”

“Okay, thank you Louis. Nice meeting you. Sorry you had to see me like this. Some first impression, huh?”

“Don’t worry about it. Nice meeting you too. We’ll talk again sometime?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. you're fabulous.


End file.
